Great Color Pretty Cure!
''Great Color Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 8th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Fly! Loving Pretty Cure! in its official timeslot. It centers around 5 group of girls that have to save people's Soul Colors from losing their color. The main motifs for this series is colors, rainbows, and hearts. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Great Color Pretty Cure! Episodes Momoshiro Aya is a 2nd year student at Akaruiro Middle School. She has the dream of being a drawer and painter but is a very lazy girl to do most things. But a small problem will cause her to not be as lazy as she is usually. Through the world, there is color. You see it in on the ground, the sky, yourself. You see it everywhere, and also in your heart. Your Soul color. They represent who you are as a person. But one person hates the color. Lord Kuro never loved the colors because of others not able to see them, like cats, other animals, and blind people. He wants to get rid of the color people are equal, but in order to do that, he needs is the get rid of people's Soul Color to do it. While drawing on a bench, Aya soon meets 2 fairies named Iro and Hue when she follows them when they were finding warriors to help stop Kuro. The King finds out that the fairies were finding warriors so he sent Commander Haiiro to go find them, which he soon finds them. Aya watches and goes to protect them, which she doesn't know what she is going into. Because of her determination to protect the two fairies, she becomes pink cure of Soul Colors, Cure Prime. She stops the henchmen and helps the fairies find more fighters, called Pretty Cure, to fight for people's Soul Colors. Now, she has to find other teammates to stop the evil from taking everyone's soul color for equality. She also meets new friends and fairies as well. She meets the Vice President, a rich orphan helper, a singer, and soon a cousin of the singer. Characters Pretty Cure : She is an out-going girl that loves to draw and paint. She is very sturdy and brave around school, though she isn't what she seems. She is very lazy, hates doing big work, and she spends more time drawing than any sports or special family events. She loves to teach kids about drawing, since it isn't a big challenge for her. In the beginning of the series, she isn't known as a good leader since she was really lazy. Later in the series, she becomes more of a leader, becoming less lazy. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . : She is a serious that wants nothing but to see her father back with her. Since her father is in the American military overseas, she wishes that he comes back safe and strong like he once was. She is very intelligent and sharp, helping her because of being Vice President at Akaruiro Middle School. Later in the series, her father comes home and tries to help the family, though not knowing that his daughter is a superhero. She transforms into blue pretty cure, . : She is a calm girl that is the daughter of a business man, and a famous singer, meaning that she is rich. But, she's not possessive, and lends people money if they needed. But most of all, she loves to help orphans find homes so they are happy and healthy. Later on, she figures out that one of the very young orphans is going to be her new sister. So, she has to ask her friends and her own family how to treat her new sister that was adopted to get away from an abusive family. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . : She is an out-going girl that has dreams of becoming a professional singer. She was the first pretty cure because of her old friends being attacked. After she moved, the villains followed her just to defeat her and steal soul colors. Her other dream, is to find her parents that was rumored to die when a Daku attacked, even thought they are probably alive. She later learns that she was given a boy name since her family expected a boy, not a girl. So, they didn't have a girl name chosen for her, so they just gave her the name Nobuyuki. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . : She is an intelligent girl that loves to take big challenges. After she heard that her cousin, Nobuyuki, lost her parents in a Daku attack, she let Nobuyuki live there until she moved to Akaruiro. Aki loves to help even though she is quiet serious with her intelligent and helps Misumi with president jobs. Later, she is the first to know about the health of Nobuyuki's parents. As the series progresses, she becomes more of a mentor than a person that needs help fighting, since at not being great at combat. She transforms into the red pretty cure, . Mascots : She is a fox-like fairy that is Aya's and Misumi's partner. She is clever and quick-witted fairy that wants to help fight, mostly against monsters and evil. She is very impatient as well. She wants to help fight, but when she is told no, she either doesn't listen nor cares to. Though being that behaved, she is mentor like to Aya since she is very lazy, and hates going anywhere and draw all day. Iro is the youngest out of the three fairies, and is mostly known as the baby of the fairies. Her theme color is violet. : She is a dog-like fairy that is Kazue's and Nobuyuki's fairy partner. She is very shy and quiet fairy that doesn't like fighting or be close to someone. She likes to hide behind either people or fairies she knows, and never likes to be by anyone else. She is also very sweet, but since the of being shy and quiet, the sweet kindness gets covered from the shyness. Her theme color is red. : He is a bear-like fairy that is Aki's partner. He is very flirty and loves romance though the others don't. He is very intelligent as well, that can take over his flirty nature. Because of his flirty nature, he has a crush on Iro, though she doesn't see it. He is also very talented in many things, combat, brains, including of turning into a human. His theme color is turquoise. Villains : He is the main villain of the series. His goal is to drain the color from the world by taking people's Soul Color, from their hearts, to get the magic to do so. He is very determined and motivated to get the Soul Colors, though being defeated a lot by the cures. He is very persuasive at times to get what he wants, and will never stop till the soul colors are taken. Later, it is revealed to him that his wife sent the fairies to find the cures to stop him. So he's next goal is to take her Soul Color as well, though being protected by the cures. : He is the commander of the three henchmen, but he doesn't attack the cures until later in the series. He is very trustworthy to both the henchmen and Kuro, and is very intelligent and rugged to get around. He hates that they are taking people's Soul Colors for equality, and he thinks that people should suffer, making him a little insane. : He is the first henchmen to attack the cures, and is the last henchmen to be purified by the cures. He is very lazy, and hates to get up, but has to. He secretly doesn't want to take people's soul colors though he is doing it for the money. He soon becomes a Daku when Haiiro figures out that he doesn't want to take soul colors. : She is the second henchmen to attack the cures, and is the first to be purified. She is the youngest of the team, and acts like she gets everything. She is very spoiled and rude to people, though all she wants is to make Kuro happy. She becomes a Daku when she gets her distrust from Kuro. : She is the third henchmen to attack the cures, and is the second to be purified. She is very tall come-paired to the rest of the villains. She was Nobuyuki's best friend until her soul color was taken. What they noticed is that she had a gray color that can brainwash her. She comes a Daku when she recovers a little knowing about her past. * : It is the main monster of the series. Supporting Characters : She is the queen of the Black Kingdom, and the wife of Kuro. Though of the kingdom being black, she is the only person in the kingdom that wears color, which changes when she starts have to fit in with the rest. Though she loves her husband really much, she gets tired of his ways of making people equal by taking color away. : She is an orphan until she became the sister to Kazue. She was very shy and quiet, that hated to express her feelings around the other orphans, and adults as well. Until she was adopted, she is now very happy and brave, that wants to be the best sister to her sister. Movie Exclusive Characters : She is the hero in the comic book that the girls go into. She is also known as , her super hero name. She is very strict of who she is fighting, and she is helping out. She gets brainwashed later, making her turn into a villain, also making her really mean and nasty to the girls. Soon she becomes a cure later when she purifies herself to save the cures from the villain. She transforms into the green pretty cure, . : He is Hisa's partner, and is the main villain of the movie. He is also known as or . He is Hisa's best friend and crush. He gets brainwashed at the same time as Primer, but stays like that until the ending. Unlike Hisa, he hates joy and rather have the villains done for than keeping them alive, making Primer a little scared of his motives. Items * Color Commune: It is the main transformation device the cures use the transform, except Cerise. * Color Stylus: It is a stylus the cures use to help them transform. * Color Chest: It is a device that Cerise uses to transform. * Glorious Color Commune: It is a device that helps them transform into their first upgrade. * Rainbow Mirage: It is the device that helps them transform into their second upgrade. * Prime Wand: It is Prime's main weapon. * Navy Staff: It is Navy's main weapon. * Gold Boomerang: It is Gold's main weapon. * Violet Bow and Arrow: It is Violet's main weapon. * Cerise Harp: It is Cerise's main weapon. * Soul Tablet: It is an upgrade weapon that the cures get later. Locations : It is the main setting where the cures go. : It is the main school where the cures transfers. : It is the main setting where the villains live. : It is a big world where the Black Kingdom is settled. Movies : It is an all stars movie containing the teams, Shining Love Pretty Cure!, Fly! Loving Pretty Cure!, and Great Color Pretty Cure!. : It is the main and only movie in the series. The story centers around the girls going into a comic book to meet a famous superhero duo. It goes horribly wrong when the duo is brainwashed to be evil by their arch enemy. The main of the duo starts coming together and tries two help her partner, but can't since he is too into being a villain. The hero soon joins the cures, turning into one called Cure Jade, and tries to save her partner from being more into a villain. Merchandise Great Color Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia * Great Color Pretty Cure! is a series to have a boy name for a girl(Nobuyuki and Daiki). Gallery